The Fifteenth Member
by KG1ringrang
Summary: Gandalf has chosen a fifteenth member for the quest. A princess of no people forced to roam the lands but fights better than any man. What will the company and Thorin in particular think?


The fifteenth member

Chapter 1

Rain fell in endless supply across the forest floor, the drenched leaves drooping overhead. A man strode across the foliage with purposeful strides, his grey robes soaked through and pointed hat swamped from the weight of water. Up ahead a cave pocked out from the ground, the reason for his travelling across middle earth. As he got closer, the stench of dead orc flesh drowned his senses. Hand on sword he inched forward until the slightest bit of red cloth could be seen.

"Fira," he stated, "come down here, I know you're not in there." The sound of rustling leaves and twigs being broken alerted the older man of the woman's presence. "Gandalf" a sweet voice said, "it's been too long my friend. What brings you all the way out here?" The woman, now on the ground, stood before the wizard. Her long black hair blowing in the wind behind her. The blue tunic and black pants now wet through, were protected by her long black cloak. She wore a belt with two long daggers fastened each side and a sword hung on her right, a quiver was strapped across her back with a beautiful black wooden bow hung off of it.

"I have come to claim on my debt that you owe me." Gandalf told her. "I have a company of dwarves that are going to need some help in achieving their quest and I believe you will be an invaluable asset to them. But first would you please explain all this?" he gestured to the cave. "I had a run in with some orcs, strange of them to come this far into the forest, they had pinned a traveller down in my cave. Unfortunately by the time I got here it was too late for him." She waved an arm at the red tunic that had once belonged to the young traveller. "A quest you say?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say much, as even you do not know what's lurking in the shadows. What I can tell you though is I require your assistance and need you to be at a meeting where I will explain everything in two weeks." He explained. "Meet me in The Shire, Hobbiton, and look for the mark on the door. It will be easy to find."

"You are being very vague with all this Gandalf my dear friend. And The Shire? What on earth do you want with hobbits? But I do owe you a great debt, I will be there don't you worry." Fira told the wizard. "Thank you my dear, I will see you then." And with that, the ever mysterious Gandalf the grey turned around and walked off.

Fira POV

I have been walking around the Shire for two hours and yet to find this blasted door. I thought Gandalf said it would be easy to find! It is nightfall so I am definitely late. I round an unfamiliar corner and see a small little mark on a green door up ahead. Thank god for my unnatural eyesight.

I reach my destination and see through the little window a small group of dwarves at the dining table discussing something. I pull up my hood to hind my face and knock three times on the door; the sound of footsteps reaches my sensitive ears. The door opens to reveal a hobbit, his golden hair and innocent little face startle me as I have never really seen a hobbit up close. Five hundred years on this miserable earth and I never thought to meet a hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggens, at your service." The little guy introduces himself with a little bow. "Fira Imra, at yours." I reply with my own little bow. "The others are through there," he gestures behind him, "I'm sure you can find your way. Oh and please close the door behind you" He turns around and walks away. A little taken aback with the tone and frankness of his attitude I follow him in and shut the marked door with my foot.

Gandalf appears in front of me and with a friendly greeting pulls me to one side. "A little word of warning, Thorin Oakenshield who is the leader of this company does not know that you will be joining and can be a little temperamental. Let me do the talking and don't do or say anything to set him or the others off." He warns. "Thorin Oakenshield? As in son of Thrain, son of Thror and king under the mountain?" I ask him. "Yes" he replies and walks out of the room, expecting me to follow.

"May I introduce the fifteenth member of our company, Fira Imra." Gandalf introduces me to the band of dwarves and hobbit sitting around the table. I pull my hood down to reveal my emerald coloured eyes and pale face. The dwarf sitting at the head of the table stands up, I'm guessing he's Thorin as he's quite tall for a dwarf and has that air of royalty and leadership about him. "A woman! A woman cannot join our quest wizard, she will just be a distraction!" the king bellowed. His face had gone all twisted in anger and if I wasn't so angry myself I would laugh. How dare he accuse me of being a distraction! "She will slow us down and hinder the company, does she even knows how to fight!" Oh I would show him just how much I can fight. I took a step towards him both hands reaching for my daggers, but a hand from the wizard who was gripping my forearm and stopping me from going any further calmed me back down.

"Yes, she can fight." Gandalf explained with a huff. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she equal to if not better than you Thorin." The mumbled "Yeah and pigs can fly" comment from Thorin just about reached my ears and again I held myself back.

"Well it's nice to meet you lass, the names Balin." The oldest dwarf stepped forward and shook my hand. And with that they all introduced themselves, Fili and Kili, the kings lighthearted nephews, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori, Oin and Gloin and Dwalin, Balin's brother. It was easy enough to remember and those who were brothers had rhyming names. I gave them all a little bow and excused myself to take off my weapons.

Just as I had rounded the corner, Bilbo appeared in front of me. "Miss Fira, I would like to apologise for how I spoke to you earlier, I was annoyed at the dwarves for just barging in here and thought you were another one of them. Please accept my apologies, I do hope we can be friends." He explained "Oh master baggins! Please don't worry. I would have acted the same had that lot come barging into my home." I reassured him. "And please, call me Fira, none of that miss business." I gave the hobbit a small smile. "Well only if you call me Bilbo" he replied with a smile to dwarf mine and walked off with a small bow.

I listened to bits and pieces of the company's conversation. Drifting in, in places it got interesting then zoning our again. What startled me out of my revere was Gandalf exerting a load of dark energy to scare the company quiet. I had heard enough and so decided to get some sleep before the long journey tomorrow.


End file.
